The Way You Look Tonight
by yumeyana
Summary: [TEZUFUJI] There are some things in this world that you would want to keep in your memory forever. That's what Tezuka and Fuji wanted. To keep in their hearts just the way they looked tonight...


****

Author's Notes: Yo, minna! I'm back with another TeniPuri fic, which features, yet again, Tezuka and Fuji. Albeit this time, a different setting. The song, The way you look tonight has always been one of my favorites especially the version Jasmine Trias sang. That version actually gave me the push to write this. I hope you all like this, the way you liked my prior two.

****

Dedication: To Reeza, who patiently tried to bear with my singing while my CD that contained this song was still missing. To Heiko, who welcomes my sappy side back. And to the ones who reviewed 'The Story', thank you for making my day brighter.

****

Warning: Major OOC-ness and sap. Heiko, the sap thing is your fault.

****

--------

**__**

The Way You Look Tonight

A small smile graced Tezuka Kunimitsu's lips as he saw what his boyfriend was doing. Fuji Syusuke was sitting on the carpeted floor of their room in the apartment that they shared. The twenty-one year old tennis tensai was looking through some old photo albums, his face looking so nostalgic.

****

Someday when I'm awfully low

And the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight…

Tezuka wished that things would remain the same – that things would never change between them. He wished that they would always spend time like this – sifting through some old albums, laughing and crying, as memories engulfed them. He even wished that he could capture each smile, each tear, each laughter – jot it down and keep it forever in his heart. For each moment that they shared was important. Each moment precious.

Just like the way he looked tonight.

Blue eyes opened and traveled towards where Tezuka was standing. A smile curved Fuji's lips as he saw the way his boyfriend was gazing at him. If only his cameras could capture such a moment, then he would forever keep it framed. But he knew that even if his cameras couldn't, his heart could.

"You don't plan on staring at me from that side of the room all night, don't you, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka shook his head, knowing that the tease in his boyfriend's voice was to lighten the mood. The rain just had that kind of effect on him.

He sat near Fuji, placing on arm around his shoulders. "Which pictures are you looking at?"

"The ones I took when you came back from Germany," Fuji replied, turning the page. "How long has it been, Mitsu? Six, seven years?"

"Aa."

He remembered the warmth in the way the whole team welcomed him, receiving hugs from almost everyone, disregarding the fact that he didn't want to be hugged. But the moment Fuji wrapped his thin arms around him, he just couldn't help himself and hold him back as tightly as he could. He didn't exactly know how he survived Germany without the tensai but he decided he didn't want to know and experience it again.

"It was the day you first said that you loved me, right?"

Tezuka nodded, memories of that day coming into his mind. The tight and intimate embrace they were sharing did not go unnoticed by the people that surrounded them. But he knew he didn't care. It was like he wasn't there. It was like he was in another world with Fuji. And only Fuji.

And then he said, 'I love you.'

Fuji wanted to laugh as he remembered the reaction he had the moment Tezuka told him those three magical words. He was shocked, to say the least. He hadn't even expected his hug to be returned. But there they were in the midst of the whole Seigaku Tennis Club, holding each other like they didn't want to let go. And honestly, Fuji knew he didn't. He felt like he belonged there – in Tezuka's arms.

And suddenly, like Tezuka's words were the engine that he needed to start the car, he replied, 'I love you, too.'

**__**

Oh but you're lovely with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

Just the way you look tonight

"I like seeing you like this, Syusuke," Tezuka said, caressing his boyfriend's cheek. "Face alight with a real smile…"

Fuji leaned in to Tezuka's touch and closed his eyes. Could there be a way to keep this forever?

Chocolate brown eyes saddened. Fuji was looking paler than usual, as if him being pale was usual. He knew that the tensai shouldn't be home at the moment but Fuji had been stubborn, saying that he felt better staying at home. And so, at home he stayed.

The moment they stepped inside the house, he promised to himself to make sure that Fuji's stay at home would really make him feel better. But not even his efforts made much difference.

Fuji opened his eyes. "Ne, Mitsu…"

"Hmm?"

"Could you do me a favor and play that song?"

Tezuka smiled, knowing what song it was that Fuji was pertaining to. He got up and began to scan the stacks of CDs near the CD player. A few minutes after, the CD was found and was played.

There was a sly smile on Fuji's face as Tezuka turned his attention back to him. The tensai was now on his feet, trying to steady himself. Tezuka immediately went to his side, putting his arms around Fuji.

"What exactly were you trying to do?" Tezuka reprimanded him gently.

"Heh… get you to dance with me," the other replied with a seemingly innocent smile. He knew that Tezuka didn't like to dance. But perhaps he could bring himself to do so, Fuji thought. After all, this may as well be the last…

**__**

With each word, your tenderness grows

Tearing my fear apart

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose

Touches my foolish heart

The truth was, he didn't like to dance. But this was a special song to Fuji and it was Fuji who requested the dance. And as he looked at that smile – the smile that he wanted to see in the tensai's face forever – he just could not help but give in.

Fuji was actually surprised when Tezuka guided his hands around the former buchou's neck. The next thing he knew, their bodies were already swaying to the music. And Fuji just buried his head on Tezuka's chest.

His hands tightened around the tensai's waist, wanting to savor every moment that Fuji was with him. He wanted to engrave in his mind everything – from Fuji's ocean-tinted eyes to the intoxicating rose fragrance of his hair.

Fuji seemed so frail in his arms, Tezuka thought. Body too skinny for his liking; skin color too pale; hair color losing that glow it always had. The former Seigaku buchou often wondered why this had to happen to Fuji. Why did it have to happen to the one he loved with all his being?!

No. He had to accept it just as Fuji had. Fuji needed him to be strong and to be his pillar of support, the way he had been for the team before. What Fuji needed now was to know just how much he loved him.

"Syusuke…"

Azure eyes opened as Fuji lifted his head to look to meet the other's brown ones. "Hmm?"

"I love you," Tezuka said before slowly pressing his lips on Fuji's.

Tears wanted to escape from Fuji's eyes but he quickly pushed them away. No, he thought. He had finished crying over things that he could not change a long time ago. Especially the fact that he didn't have enough time to be with Tezuka. Especially that fact.

Why him, he had always asked.

He wanted to live. He wanted to travel the world with Tezuka. There were still so many places that they haven't been to; so many sceneries he hasn't taken a picture of. He didn't want to leave Tezuka alone. He wanted to be beside Tezuka always. To share his joys, his triumphs, his pains, his tears. He wanted to be where Tezuka was.

But wishing was of no use.

All he could do now was live in the present and savor every moment with Tezuka.

And yet no matter how much he convinced himself to accept the truth, he was still afraid. He was very afraid.

**__**

Lovely... never ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it 'cause I love you

Just the way you look tonight

He opened his eyes and saw the object of his affections smiling softly at him.

Tezuka rarely smiled at other people. Especially the kind of smile he was giving Fuji. The smile that was reserved for him, a smile that only he would see. A smile only for the one person he loved the most.

He wanted to keep that look in his heart. Yes. Just the way Tezuka looked tonight.

Honestly, Fuji felt very weak that evening. The fear of his imminent death was looming over him so strongly that night. And he was scared even more than ever. But the moment he looked into those coffee-tinted eyes, all his fear waned. He felt that he didn't have to regret anything even if he died at that moment. Because he had already been loved by the most beautiful creature alive.

And for Fuji, that was more than enough.

Something was definitely different about Fuji that night and the former buchou could feel it. It was like the tensai knew something he didn't. But Tezuka decided to ignore it, thinking that whatever doubt there was might only strain their relationship and he didn't want that.

Fuji let out a small smile as he reached up to touch Tezuka's face. He ran his hands on it, as if mapping his face, memorizing every detail of it. Then leaned against Tezuka's chest, settled his hands on the other's waist and closed his eyes.

Tezuka held the tensai's body closer, burying his face on Fuji's hair. He could feel the beating of Fuji's heart; he could hear Fuji's ragged breathing.

"Syusuke, maybe you should lie down and rest already," he said, concerned about his boyfriend's breathing.

But Fuji snuggled closer and shook head.

"Please, Mitsu. I want to stay like this longer. I'm not sleepy yet anyway."

"Okay. You're the boss," he said jokingly, wanting to lighten the mood. For some reason, the air felt really heavy.

Fuji chuckled. "That sounds funny coming from you."

Tezuka buried his nose further on Fuji's light brown hair and smiled softly. "It's good to hear you laugh, Syusuke."

A sigh escaped his lips as he just settled on leaning on Tezuka's chest with the latter humming some parts of the song.

It was soothing to hear Tezuka's voice. The low, smooth voice almost wanted to lull him to sleep.

"I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu," he suddenly said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Now and forever."

He didn't know why he said it but it just felt like the right words to say.

"I love you, too, Fuji Syusuke," Tezuka replied, not tired of repeating the same line over and over again.

He felt Fuji smile as he snuggled even closer.

And he smiled, too.

Suddenly, Fuji felt very heavy. It was as if his whole body weight was leaning against Tezuka. He could no longer hear the tensai's ragged breathing. Fuji was just silent in his arms.

__

He must've fallen asleep, he thought, a snicker almost escaping his lips. _And he said he wasn't sleepy yet._

He started to untangle his hands on Fuji's. He expected the blue-eyed boy to hold onto his shirt, but they were loosely hanging near his waist. Fuji's body had gone limp.

"Syusuke?" he called, shaking his boyfriend's body a bit.

There was no response.

He checked for a pulse.

None.

Panic rushing through his veins, he quickly laid Fuji down on the carpeted floor. He was never the one to panic, but this was his boyfriend. It was a different case altogether when it concerned Fuji.

__

No, Syusuke. Please don't do this to me. Please don't. It was like a mantra going on and one through his head.

He checked for any signs of breathing.

None again.

"Syusuke… come on… Don't do this to me. Not tonight at least."

He started CPR. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

Pump one, two, three. Breathe.

Pump one, two, three. Breathe.

"Come on, Syusuke. Please not tonight."

Pump one, two, three. Breathe.

He checked for a response.

None.

Pump one, two, three. Breathe.

More tears flowed.

"Syusuke…"

Pump one, two, three. Breathe.

He checked again.

None.

Tezuka shook his head, enveloping his arms around Fuji in the process.

"Syusuke, open your eyes. Please."

A sob escaped from his lips.

"Syusuke… Syusuke…"

Another mantra running through his head.

__

No… No… No… No…

__

Please no…

No…

"**SYUSUKE!!!**"

His tears fell like a dam overflowing with water. He knew that this was inevitable. He knew that the moment Fuji was diagnosed with bone marrow leukemia. He knew it would come the moment they found out that there was no match in the family and that there was no match within the team, too. He knew that the instant they found out that there was no available donor. He knew it but somehow he wanted to hope that a donor would suddenly pop out of nowhere and save the one he loved.

But no one had come.

Today was their fifth year anniversary.

And now…

… Fuji Syusuke was dead.

Owari

09June2k4

12:15a

****

Author's Notes: Do I have a knack of not having a happy ending for this wonderful couple or what? laughs I will write a TezuFuji fic with a happy ending soon after I finish my two chapterized fics in Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan and Get Backers. laughs again Ok. That was shameless plugging. Anyway, the last part of the fic wherein Fuji died was inspired by a fanfic I read last year that was entitled, Casablanca Tears. And if you're asking from what anime, it's Slam Dunk. Anyway yet again, I hope you liked this and I hope you'll do me the honor of clicking that review button down there. Thankies!

****

Disclaimers: Tennis no Oujisama and all its characters belong to Takeshi Konomi-sama. The song 'The Way You Look Tonight' doesn't belong to me either. Only the story line is mine.


End file.
